


Pack Street: Laid Off

by EyeOfTheTempest



Series: The Woes Of A Hornless Ram [2]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Job offers, Rain, semi-subtle flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTempest/pseuds/EyeOfTheTempest
Summary: After showing up to work bleary-eyed and.jumpy a few times, Remmy's boss decides to put him on Mandatory Vacation.After splurging on Fish Tacos for the whole pack, this puts Remmy in a tough spot. Luckily, Pandora seems to have a solution to his problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think this one is a bet more well written then my last fic XD
> 
> Packstreet and it's characters belong to Weaver, this is just a fan work.

Fired.

Well, ok, to be fair, I guess I haven't exactly been 'Fired'. My Boss just decided to 'lay me off for a bit.' But with my current financial situation, I might as well be fired. He put me on a bit of A forced vacation because of the nightmares I've been having recently, which ranged from being mauled, to de-horned, to public humiliation (and some other things I neglected to mention.) I have no idea why I'm having them, but he believes I've been overworking myself, and that they're caused by stress. At first, I thought it was bullshit, but now that I consider it a bit more, he could be right. Still, I can't afford to go without any sort of income. No telling how long until these things stop, and even then, he might try to keep me home a bit longer to save cash. Overall, I'm not in a good spot. 

It's evening, and it's started to rain. It's not alot of rain, but it's definitely not improving my mood. My wool will keep me dry for now, hopefully. Dejectedly, I make my way into a nearby coffee shop. I know I'm supposed to be saving up until I find a new job, but it's a literal and figurative rainy day. Plus, one coffee isn't going to put a massive dent in my savings. 

I place my order, pay, and after waiting a few minutes, it's done. An employee hands it to me, and I mumble thanks, shuffling off distractedly. Deciding I'd rather not walk home in the rain just yet, I plop down at an empty table, and begin to sip my drink, proping my head up with my free hand.

It's not long before a familiar voice rouses me from my non-existent thoughts. 

"Hey there, Little Lamb! What is it with you and I constantly meeting at restaurants all the time?" I look up to find Pandora grinning down at me. Her expression shifts slightly upon seeing my face.  
"Mind if I sit here?" She asks. I nod silently as she takes a seat across from me. 

"So, what's got you all down in the dumps? Someone forget the lube or something?" I snort inwardly, and almost crack a thin smile. A little bit of her positivity seems to have rubbed off on me. I shake my head a little before responding. 

"Nah. My Boss put me on mandatory vacation, and I kinda just spent alot of money."  
Pandora tilts her head, and gives me an empathetic frown. "Aw, you poor thing. Mind if I ask why?"  
"'Been having a few nightmares recently, and he thinks it's because of stress. I don't know what's actually causing them, but I don't think it's stress."

She taps her chin with a claw for a moment, before responding. "So you're looking for a job until he lets you come back?"  
"That's the long and short of it, yeah." I take another sip of my coffee.

"Wweeeelll, I may just have a solution to that problem. We happen to an opening over at the shop, if you're interested."  
I almost spit my coffee out like they do in one of those comedy shows, but rather then spew hot coffee all over Pandora, I try to hold it in, and end up choking on it. "Oop, careful there." She reaches over and pats me firmly on the back a few times. Eventually, I manage to swallow the coffee and cough a bit. I completely forgot for a second that I was talking to someone who owns a sex shop, and my face starts to turn a bit red. I'm not sure if it's from the thought of working there, or from choking on the coffee just now.  
I take a moment to regain my breath before responding.

"I-..uh, gee, thanks Dora. But I don't think that'd be a good idea."  
"Aww, c'mon. You need a job, I'm offering you one. Plus, you'll be working for and with people you know. Think of it as doing a favor for a friend, but then getting paid for it. On a regular basis."

I shake my head a little. "That's kinda the problem. I reeaaallly don't want to run into Betty or Avo there at all, let alone for several hours, regularly." I begin  
"And besides, i-it's just really not my thing. I get flustered pretty easily." 

"So I've noticed." She responds quietly.  
I can feel my face heat up a little more.  
"I don't think I can really help with the whole 'getting flustered' thing." She pauses for a moment before adding in an undertone "Well, not in a way that I think you'd comfortable with just yet, anyway."  
If I wasn't blushing before I sure am now. I squirm a bit in my seat as Pandora's grin widens.  
"But as for the part about Betty and Avo, I might be able to squeeze you into a spot when neither of them is working if you were to maybe reconsider."

I'm about to say no again, when it hits me that this is a pretty good offer, and I don't know when I'll be able to find a better one.  
But then again, there are so many things that could go wrong. I wipe some sweat off my brow as I begin to weigh my options. Before I can decided on an answer however, Pandora reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a pen, as well as a folded up sheet of paper. 

"You know what," she begins "You seem pretty conflicted, so how about this." She tears a piece off the edge of the paper and scribbles something down on it before handing it to me.  
"Here's my number, call me if you change your mind. And if not, well, having a cute girl's number anyway never hurts." She winks at me and stands up before replacing the pen and paper in her pocket. "Alright, I gotta go. See ya around, lamb chop." Pandora ruffles my headwool a bit and gives me a toothy grin before leaving. 

I sit for a moment, more then a little dazed, before taking a sip of coffee and storing the paper in my wallet. 

Well, that definitely just happened.

After some more contemplation and coffee sipping, I toss my empty cup in the trash, and head outside. It's raining a bit harder then before, now, but it's still not much. The walk home goes by faster then I thought, and I soon,find myself infront of the apartments. Avo's waiting outside when I get there, dressed in a thick coat and holding an umbrella. She's on the phone, and pretends not to notice me. I don't pay attention to her conversation. As I open the door and enter the lobby, I see her peaking at me from the corner of my eye. 

The lobby's empty, so I head upstairs and into my apartment. After closing the door behind me, I plop down onto my couch.  
I'm still trying to decide wether or not to take Pandora up on her offer. The more and more I think about, the better of an idea it seems like. A couple of times I take out my phone and begin to dial, but stop suddenly and decide against it. 

If I hadn't had to become nocturnal, I'd have gone to sleep about now. Instead, I grab the remote and switch the T.V. on. Guess I've got some time to kill.


End file.
